unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thoughts of a Great Land
|details = I have a request for you from Wallenstein from Rome.Said he will tell you the details directly. And he was in a hurry. There is a time limit on this one, so be careful. He's a famous mercenary captain so I'm sure it's on the level but there's always a bit of something political about him. Don't get caught up in it. |step1 = /Wallensteins's Worries/Rome/Wallenstein in Coliseum/ Thank you for coming. A messenger from France has come in contact with our little princess. Will you go and see what's going on? This could be the start of an all out war across the continent. |step2 = /The Satisfied Princess/Rome/Christina near Church/ Ah, it's you. I was just reading this fine book. It was written by a man of France by the name of Descartes. He writes well on the way to think about things. Now matter how many times I read it, I never come to the same answer, or even feel about it the same way. |step3 = /Philosophy of Descartes/Rome/Christina/ Descartes claims in the book that the only truth is the truth you believe for yourself. It sounds like he's saying that a person is absolute in their own life and that other's opinion and beliefs are irrelevant. But it could also mean that each person has their own truth. |step4 = /Interpretation by Christina/Rome/Christina/ Either one is fine. Whether you give weight to many others or live your own beliefs, the choice is your own. We are the center of our own lives. Putting others first is merely recognizing the difference between you and the "other". Descartes book has made me consider my own way of thinking. |step5 = /I Want to Meet Him/Rome/Christina/ I hear that the book is not yet finished. It is merely the his thoughts over a few years brought together into a book. I would love to see the finished version. And I would love the chance to debate with this Descartes fellow. No, I would beg him to teach me. |step6 = /The Sender/Rome/Christina/ What? You didn't come to talk about the book? This book was sent to me by Lord Richelieu from Paris. He is a powerful man is France I am told. I believe I have even heard my father talk of him... But I cannot remember what he said... |step7 = /Minister Richelieu/Rome/Wallenstein/ I see. So Richelieu has begun to stir, has he? Richelieu is a Minister of France. He was once of religious orders, but he switched to politics and has climbed to his current position. It was through his influence that France changes it's policy and joined with the Protestants. |step8 = /Forebodings/Rome/Wallenstein/ His contact with Christina means he has plans for Sweden. His anti-Habsburg coalition is still not firmly entrenched. Hmmm... I worry for Tilly... Ah! I can't stop thinking about it! Will you go and meet directly with Richelieu? |step9 = /For No Other Reason/Paris/Richelieu in Church/ Are you refering perchance to the book I sent to Lady Christina? It was a truly interesting book written by a man of my country. I simply thought that such a brilliant young lady would find it of interest. If you are interested yourself, I do believe they have a copy at the archives in Marseilles. There is certainly nothing there that a lordless mercenary captain need concern himself over. |stepfinal = The Political Triangle/Marseille/Archives/ It appears that the book was merely a personal gift from Minister Richelieu of France and Christina had gotten caught up in it herself. From this Wallenstein seemed to be worried concerning some individual. The book is said to be at the Archives in Marseilles, but something just doesn't seem right. |discoXP = 520 |cardXP = 260 |reportXP = 270 |reportfame = 121 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Flower Growing in War |landarea = Marseille |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}